oprandomstufffandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline (Third World America)
In this scenario, America heads into the Third world, starting in 2001. Timeline 2001 * January 20: George W. Bush is inaugurated president of the United States of America. * November 14: The November 14th Terrorist Attacks happen. Planes fly into the Twin Towers, the Pentagon, and the White House, killing President George W. Bush. Bush is replaced by his Vice President Dick Cheney. * November 16: U.S. Senator John McCain of Arizona successes Dick Cheney as the 47th Vice President of the United States of America. 2002 2003 * The Iraq War starts due to Supreme Leader Saddam Hussein saying he was weapons of mass destruction. 2004 * November 2: The 2004 U.S. Presidential Election is held. Republican President Dick Cheney is re-elected against Democrat Senator John Edwards of North Carolina. Many left-wing conspiracy theorists say the Republican Party rigged the election. 2005 2006 2007 * February 10: Illinois Senator Barack Obama announces his presidential run of the 2008 presidential election. He runs a campaign on "Change and Hope". 2008 * The Great Recession starts * November 4: The 2008 U.S. Presidential Election is held. Democratic Senator Barack Obama of Illinois is elected President against Republican former Governor Mitt Romney of Massachusetts. 2009 * January 20: Barack Obama is inaugurated president of the United States of America. He becomes the first African-American president of the country. 2010 * November 2: The 2010 U.S. Midterms are held. The Republicans gain the House and but lose the Senate by a slim margin. 2011 * The Assassination of Osama Bin Laden by the United States Government. President Obama apporval rating go into the 50s because of the assassination. 2012 * July 14: Texas Governor Rick Perry wins the Republican nomination against Representative Ron Paul. Ron Paul refuses to endorse Perry and runs as a Libertarian. * November 6: The 2012 U.S. Presidential Election is held. Incumbent Democratic President Barack Obama is re-elected in a landslide against former Republican Governor Rick Perry of Texas and Republican Representative Ron Paul of Texas running as a Libertarian. 2013 2014 2015 * April 30: U.S. Senator Bernie Sanders of Vermont announces his presidential campaign as a Democrat. He runs a Democratic Socialist campaign, promising Medicare for all, Free College and raising the minimum wage to $15 an hour. 2016 * June 14: U.S. Senator Bernie Sanders of Vermont wins the Democratic nomination against Vice President Joe Biden and former Secretary of State Hillary Clinton. * November 8: '''The 2016 U.S. Presidential Election is held. Democratic Senator Bernie Sanders of Vermont is elected President in a landslide against Republican former Governor Jeb Bush of Florida. This sparks the beginning Democratic Socialist Revolution of America. 2017 * '''January 20: Bernie Sanders is inaugurated President of the United States of America. This starts intermingling his Healthcare plan. * North Korea starts testing nukes. President Sanders refuses to have war with North Korea. Category:Scenario: Third World America Category:Timeline Category:ASB Category:ASB - Biased Category:United States Category:Politics Category:Elections